


Cornerstone

by softkilluas99



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, also my headcanon that Kurapika is a metal head, for Gon's birthday, some cute little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkilluas99/pseuds/softkilluas99
Summary: Quick one-shot written in honor of Gon's birthday! A reunion chapter involving cake, slam dancing and birthday cuddles.





	Cornerstone

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! Back again for this quick little one-shot. I've had this idea in my head forever about Killua being a metal head and slam dancing and I just had to incorporate it, somehow! I hope you guys enjoy this quick story and be prepared because I'll be coming out with a Flower Shop AU soon enough, followed by my submission for the HunterxHunter Big Bang--and yes, both of those will be MULTI-CHAPTERS. Anyway, enjoy! Please leave comments, questions, anything & everything I'd love to hear from you! And don't be afraid to hit me up on tumblr, softkillua.tumblr.com (The playlist for this one-shot will be released there tomorrow)

_ Cornerstone:  _ _ an important quality or feature on which  _

_ a particular thing depends or is based. _

* * *

 

Kurapika loved Metal.

Killua hated it. At least, he hated it  _ today.  _

It was Gon’s birthday and instead of Killua and Gon going out to the local festival in town to eat all the food and people watch, he’s allowed himself to be brainwashed by Kurapika’s _ music. _

It started out innocently enough, with Leorio and Kurapika coming over in the afternoon to bring Gon a cake and some gifts. After the cake was demolished-by no other than Killua himself eating several pieces, but that was Leorio’s fault anyway for deciding to get  _ chocolate _ of all things-Leorio and Killua washed dishes while Kurapika led Gon to the living room to show him his gift. And then the dancing started. 

“It’s called Slam dancing,” Killua heard Kurapika say from his side of the kitchen, hands wrist deep in water and suds. “It’s a type of dance used with large groups of people, but I don’t mind doing it alone.” 

“Kurapika, do you think Gon and Killua’s apartment might be too small for that?” Leorio spoke up, hands wiping down the wet dishes with too hard of a grip on the washcloth. Killua’s brow quirked up at this. 

“Nonsense. Any space is big enough for metal.” Kurapika shook their head, hair falling over the side of their face. 

Leorio scowled and Killua narrowed his eyes, saying nothing but dutifully finishing the dishes in the sink before handing them off to Leorio to be dried and put up. What is this slam dancing? Should Killua be afraid of them knocking over the expensive entertainment center Gon talked him into purchasing? Or the frames delicately set upon the mantle on their side wall that Alluka herself set up out of love with pictures of them all together over the years? 

“No! I wanna learn. Kurapika, will you show me?” Gon replied, eyes shining and a smile on his face while he sat next to Kurapika on the couch. Killua must have made a sound, certainly subconscious because his boyfriend turned to him seconds later with those bright eyes and that bright smile. “I promise I won’t break anything Killua!”

Killua had to grit his teeth, feeling the heat bloom on his face and his heart skipped a little. Damnit! Gon knew exactly what he was doing when he smiled at Killua like that. He could get whatever he wanted and he knew it. Alluka and Gon had mastered the art of making Killua do whatever they desired with only certain looks thrown his way. 

It’d been three years since Gon and Killua reunited at the ages of 16. One year since they’d become an official “couple” but they’d been living together longer than that one year. It was only by Alluka’s constant meddling that the two best friends were able to take their relationship to the next level anyway, but that was another matter entirely.

Said sister lived in the same apartment building, two floors down with a friend she had made when she made the choice to start going to school. Creating records for her required calling in a few favors on Killua’s part and he did his best to crash course Alluka on the things she needed to know, buying books and practically home schooling her on his own to make sure his sister got what she wanted. Alluka wanted to go to school, she wanted friends. She wanted to be normal,  _ she wanted to be the one in charge of her own life for once.  _ And every hardship Killua had endured, every sleepless night making a lesson plan and trying to even brush up on his own math skills was worth it. 

“Idiot. If you do break something, you’re going to pay and replace it. And you’re sleeping on the couch for a week!” Killua made a sound behind his teeth and sniffed, indignantly, but Gon giggled in triumph and redirected his attention toward one of their oldest and closest friends. 

“Oh, he’s definitely going to break something. You know, whenever I’m going to be around you two, I always pack my suitcase with near every utensil used in a surgery room.” Leorio sighed, shoulders sagging and head falling forward, slightly. Killua snorted, rolling his eyes at Leorio’s dramatics. 

They weren’t that bad. Were they? 

Okay. Well… Maybe.  _ Maybe. _

“It goes a little like this.” Kurapika spoke up, again. This time, they stood and began to do a little what looked like a slow motion running man inside Gon and Killua’s living room. Except their arms were swinging up high, almost as if they were throwing a punch to someone who was very… Tall? 

“Oooh!” Gon cooed, watching in stunned amazement at the funky movement. 

Kurapika paused their movement, smiling slightly at themselves. “This may seem a bit bizarre without music, actually. Do you mind if I move this?” Kurapika bent, pressing soft fingertips to the underside of the small glass table in the middle of the living room. Their eyes flickered between Gon on the couch and Killua in the kitchen, still beside the sink. 

Gon answered for the both of them.

“No! Go ahead!” 

Kurapika smiled and began to shift the glass table out of the way, towards the wall closest to the kitchen so as to not ruin the furniture. Killua was now suspicious of this so called ‘slam dance’.

“Would it be better if I played music while we did this?” Kurapika asked, fishing their cell phone from their pocket.

Gon shook his head, “Oh! Kurapika, you wouldn’t need to do that. Killua installed this really cool thing on our TV! We can play music from anywhere on it!” 

“I hope you have good quality speakers. Kurapika’s about to ruin them.” Leorio spoke quietly from the side of his mouth at Killua and the 18 year old gave Leorio a bemused look. 

“If that’s the case, old man, I hope you have enough saved up to pay for new ones. And better quality. I’ve had my eye on this  _ very  _ expensive set.” Killua closed his eyes, at peace with a devious smirk painted across his face and Leorio went red to the tips of his ears. 

It was true. He had seen a speaker set from a brand he favored but the price was near astronomical. 

Maybe it would be good if Kurapika broke something. 

“Alright, here’s a song I’m particularly fond of. I’ll slam dance and you can follow whenever you want, Gon.” Kurapika placated as Gon set up the entertainment center and the speakers, Kurapika thumbed through the selection. 

The song started very quickly, a japanese infused song, for sure, Killua surmised. The bass was heavy. 

_ “Sore!  _

_ Sore!  _

_ Sore!  _

_ Sore, sore, sore, sore!” _ The feminine vocals yelled out, and Killua felt the ground beneath him begin to vibrate. Holy hell, his speakers were great! 

He felt the music in his bones, the volume was incredibly high and he watched with wide eyes as Kurapika paraded around the open space of Killua’s living room doing this ‘slam dance’. 

Their lithe body moved in circles doing this quick running man while motioning their arms in fast and high uppercuts. Killua was stunned, Leorio rolled his eyes, and Gon watched in wide eyed awe. 

Killua knew that look. He would join in shortly. 

Gon’s going to break something, damnit!

And then Gon was up, trying to follow along with Kurapika’s movements though not looking half as fluid in the dance as the blonde anomaly. 

_ “Ah...  _

_ So yo itsu demo onna _

_ Wa joyu yo _

_ Kitsune ja nai!  _

_ Kitsune ja nai!  _

_ Otome wa megitsune!” _

Killua and Leorio watched with half awe and half dread as the breakdown came in, the feminine vocals literally screaming out and Gon became excited. His movements became choppy, he stopped following along with the dance Kurapika had showed him and he was swinging out at anything in literally every direction. 

“Wh-what the hell is he doing?!” Leorio yelled, glad he was in the kitchen and guarded behind a wall because Gon was jumping around and wildly punching out. Kurapika dodged several of his punches with incredible ease and they danced around each other that way as the song went on. 

Killua couldn’t help but have the same thought as Leorio’s spoken words. Gon was genuinely going nuts with it. As Kurapika and Gon danced circles around each other, they began to bump harshly and the pair had fallen into the couch several times.

Killua wasn’t only worried about the state of their couch but afraid the neighbors around them would come pounding on their doors to complain about their roughhousing. Granted, Killua would likely tell them to buzz off and slam the door in their faces but they didn’t need to get kicked out of  _ another _ apartment complex.

Gon began to do this bizarre jumping, as if he were a pogo stick and Killua couldn’t stop his guffaw at how utterly ridiculous Gon looked. 

The boy had grown several feet taller, shoulders becoming broader and muscles larger in size. Even though he was a ball of sunshine, he looked intimidating to strangers. 

And now this large and intimidating man was jumping around and throwing his arms about like he was a flailing blow up doll of some sort. 

“There you go, Gon!” Kurapika encouraged, laughing. Leorio’s shoulders were hunched, as if he could block out exactly how loud the music was with his shoulder blades alone and Killua was incredibly amused. 

_ “Ah...  _

_ Saite chiru noga onna no _

_ Sadame yo _

_ Kaode waratte _

_ Kokoro denaite _

_ Junjo otome na megitsune yo” _

The song finished itself out and Killua let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, surprised but ecstatic that not a single piece of furniture was harmed in the making of this dance. Gon and Kurapika were laughing, chests heaving and breathless. Beads of sweat were forming at Kurapika’s temples and their cheeks were flushed red.

“Kurapika, do you have any other songs?” Gon smiled. 

“Mhm. I do.”

Gon perked up, turning to Killua and his next words made Killua’s blood turn to ice. “Hey, Killua. Dance the next song with me!”

“Idiot, I’m not going anywhere near you dancing like that!” Killua flushed a bright red, to the tips of his ears as he shook his head. No way. No way in hell!

“Come on, please! It would be so much fun to dance with Killua! It’s my birthday!” Gon pleaded, eyes going soft and round. 

“He’s got you there.” Leorio commented with an air of superiority and Killua nearly punched the man in that moment.

“Oi, old man, why don’t you shut your mouth!” He hissed.

“Killua!” Gon whined, drawing out his name and he tensed.

Killua groaned to himself, running fingers through his hair as he knew exactly what his answer would be. 

Did Killua ever tell anyone he  _ hates _ metal?

**X-X**

It’s later that night after Kurapika and Leorio have left, after Alluka stomped into their apartment since she most certainly had a copy of their key to yell about how long she waited for them at the festival that Gon began to fade away.

Not fade away, rather,  _ go away _ to a different place. A different time. 

It happened. Not often. Even to Killua, though he was haunted in his dreams. 

Gon had the habit of dreaming while he was awake, of large ant humanoids. Of a puppet with long silver hair, of a royal guard with blood the color of midnight sky. Of a darkness he didn’t think he could come back from, still didn’t think he ever left fully behind. 

The first time it happened, it shook Killua to his core. Seeing Gon that way, with large and vacant eyes took him back to that palace, reminded him of shadows and harsh words, of regret and breakdown. He had been terrified. 

But, now, when it happened he knew Gon would come back to him. All he had to do was wait. 

Gon was lying in their queen size bed, headphones tucked into his ears and that faraway look in his eyes. Killua gently crawled up the side of their bed, granting Gon an arm’s length of space between them. His heart tugged, wanting to be closer, if not physically then another way. 

He reached a pale arm over, gently pulling an earbud from Gon who didn’t even move in the slightest at the disruption and placed the speaker into his own ear. He laid on his side, blue eyes set on his lover. 

_ “Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain  _

_ And all the children are insane  _

_ All the children are insane  _

_ Waiting for the summer rain, yeah” _

The songs went on after that, Gon was an avid listener of classic Rock. It wasn’t all he listened to but he was certainly well versed in it, Killua believed it captured the true angst and inner turmoil Gon felt. 

And slowly, oh so slowly after what seemed like several dozen songs, Gon began to come back to himself. Come back to life. He slid the ipod toward Killua’s side and the silver haired boy knew it was Gon letting him inside. 

Which song? How to tell Gon that it was still okay?

Because some nights were hard, some wounds hadn’t healed over after what happened several years ago. They were kids thrown into one of the most traumatic situations, they had gone through so much pain they thought they were prepared for. Saw so much death. No, they hadn’t been prepared, at all.  

Killua knew that some nights, this was all the couple could do to speak their way through it. 

He thumbed through the songs, finger hovering over the touch screen at a title and he pressed down to play the song between shared earphones. Gon seemed to spark up as the first notes drifted through, Killua felt a sudden warmth in his chest as brown eyes regarded him with infinite gentility. 

The only sound in their room was their matched even breathing, the faint rustle of sheets when Killua shifted and the music between them. 

_ “Tell me, where's your hiding place? _

_ I'm worried I'll forget your face _

_ And I've asked everyone _

_ I'm beginning to think I imagined you all along” _

Gon hummed along, quietly to the song and Killua knew they were going in the right direction. Gon picked a song after that, then Killua took his turn again and they went back and forth this way. Each song taking another turn and changing genre until Killua began to play random songs just to make Gon laugh. 

“Killua likes KPop.” Gon’s voice was quiet, a murmur and Killua responded in kind.

“Idiot,” he spoke with a soft tone, no force behind his words. “I play it because you like it so much.”

Technically, this was a lie. Technically. Killua was into nearly every genre of music, he enjoyed everything. But a lot of the time, it depended on his mood. And since he was around Gon all the time, he was happy. 

So, he listened to music that reflected that. Even if it was KPop. But he would  _ never ever  _ admit that to anyone.

“Hmm? Whatever Killua says.” Gon smiled, shifting closer to the boy he loved until they were almost nose to nose.

“You play something next, then. You skipped your turn.” Killua moved his head forward, actually bumping noses with Gon just to see his face flush that deep crimson. 

“No. I don’t mind listening to things Killua chooses.”

Killua’s eyes softened, glowing in the dim light of the single lamp in their room and he slid his hand across the span of space between them. Pale fingers reaching out and intertwining with deep brown and Gon responded, squeezing Killua’s hand in his, gently. 

“Thank you for making my birthday so great.” Gon whispered in the peaceful night. 

“We didn’t even leave the apartment.”

“That’s what made it so great. I got to stay home with Killua and we saw our friends--”

“You danced!” Killua interrupted, unable to hold back his laughter and he ducked his head. 

“Killua danced with me!” Gon pointed out and Killua’s laughter was over very abruptly. He lifted his head and glared at the birthday boy.

“If Leorio shows anyone that video, I’ll kill him.” Leorio had, in fact, unbeknownst to Killua, recorded the dancing along he had done with Gon and Kurapika. It was black mail material and Killua wanted to crawl out of his own skin at the thought of someone else seeing that. 

_ “This is why I’m more of a jazz man, myself.” Leorio had said, fixing the lapel of his suit with a smirk on his face. Killua almost broke his phone.  _

“Killua..” Gon called for him to come back down. 

“Hm?”

Gon didn’t speak for a moment, instead choosing to gaze into ocean blue and Killua felt the intimacy of the moment seep in. “I’m glad we found each other, again.” 

“I--”

Gon shook his head, nuzzling Killua’s nose with his own in the process. “I-I’m glad I’m with Killua, again. And Alluka. It feels like.. Like we’re a family. Me and you might be boyfriends but Killua’s still my best friend in the whole world.” 

Even though it’d been years and Killua should have been used to Gon’s constant honesty, their relationship still felt new. And Gon’s outspoken affection always set a feeling inside Killua that he was unprepared to deal with. 

But one look into Gon’s shining eyes and Killua couldn’t dismiss him. Couldn’t call him an idiot and tell him to shut up. 

He raised his head, pressing soft lips to Gon’s forehead, feeling the heat beneath his mouth.

“I’m glad I’m with you too, Gon. Happy birthday.” He whispered across his temple, when he pulled back and Gon looked absolutely dazed for a moment, dopey and Killua gulped at the thought that it was he who had that effect on Gon. 

Though, it wasn’t as if the feeling wasn’t mutual. 

“As my last gift, I want to cuddle with Killua tonight.” Gon wiggled closer on their bed, wrapping arms around Killua’s waist and the latter sighed. 

“No way, I kick in my sleep and you know that.”

“So?! I want to hold Killua!”

“Y-you’re being really gay about this,” Killua’s eyes narrowed as he tried to make light of the situation.

“I’m gay for Killua.”

Killua blushed like mad, feeling the heat even spread to his neck. “I hate you!”

A guy can really only handle so much, in Killua’s defense. 

“Killua’s in love with me,” Gon corrected him with a smug smile and Killua looked away. 

“Yeah, well don’t brag about it.” 

“Come on, Killua. Please?,” Gon’s arm around Killua’s waist tightened, urging his boyfriend to relent. 

“I could really hurt you, Gon.” This wasn’t entirely untrue, when they tried to cuddle at night, it only ended in disaster.

Gon was haunted in daylight but Killua was tormented under moonlight. And he reacted out in response.

“Killua would never.”

Killua groaned, pulling away from Gon’s hold and breaking out to roll over to the edge of their large bed. “But, look at all this space I have. Nice. So nice, look at how much I have, Gon!,” He bragged, spreading like an eagle with legs and arms out, chest snuggled into the mattress.

Large and warm arms suddenly surrounded him, his once flat position now maneuvered so he was laying on his side and Gon was… Spooning him. It felt like Killua was wrapped up in several large and heavy blankets. 

“Yeah, it is a nice space!” Gon snuggled his face into the crook of Killua’s neck, tickling the skin there and Killua shivered in response, hair on his arms rising. 

“G-Gon!”

“Goodnight, Killua. Thanks for making this the best birthday, ever.”

Gon dismissed the boy in his arms, pressing a loud kiss to the side of Killua’s cheek and without his permission, Killua’s body deflated. He relaxed under Gon’s hold, feeling warm and comforted, happy and a little _ in love _ . There were butterflies in his stomach. 

“You’re a cheater…,” Killua muttered, snuggling himself deeper into Gon’s hold and finding a comfortable position for his head. 

He felt Gon’s breath sweep across the side of his chest as he laughed, felt the vibration of Gon’s laughter at his back and the subtle shaking. 

_ If I kick him in my sleep, it’s well deserved. _


End file.
